24fandomcom-20200223-history
Day 10 antagonists
This is a list of characters who were antagonists in Season 1 of 24: Legacy, or Day 10. Bin-Khalid organization * Ibrahim Bin-Khalid – the infamous architect of terror attacks around the world, believed killed in a U.S. raid. In truth, Bin-Khalid survived and entered the United States to help his son carry out the sleeper attacks he had planned before his alleged death. Shot and killed by Eric Carter. ** Asim Naseri – Ibrahim's trusted lieutenant, responsible for monitoring Jadalla's activities under a false identity and later breaking him out of CTU custody. Shot by Bin-Khalid for his betrayal. ***Juliana Mehmeti – Naseri's female accomplice who kidnapped Jennifer Marshall to leverage her boyfriend Steven Grant. Shot and killed by Eric Carter. ***Steven Grant – head of security at CTU National Headquarters, coerced into assisting Jadalla's escape. Shot by Naseri. ***Jihadi driver – Drove the van that contained the abducted Senator John Donovan. ***Jihadi technician – their technical expert. Shot by Naseri. Jadalla's operation * Jadalla Bin-Khalid – son of Ibrahim Bin-Khalid, dedicated to fulfilling his father's plan by recovering and activating his sleeper cells across the country. Shot by Eric Carter. ** Kusuma – one of Ibrahim's most loyal soldiers, reluctantly assisting Jadalla, who shot him dead for going behind his back. ** Several jihadis, including: *** Hamid – their technical expert *** Salim *** Bahdoon *** A jihadi – accompanied Jadalla to the metro station, shot by Isaac Carter. *** Another jihadi – watched over Eric Carter at the terrorists' warehouse base *** a jihadi – pursued Isaac and Nicole Carter, stabbed to death by Isacc. ** Malik Al-Sabi – led the team sent to kill the Army Ranger team and recover the stolen list. Stabbed to death by Eric Carter. *** Rashid Al-Sabi – Malik's brother, interrogated and executed the Rangers with Malik's guidance. Shot dead by Eric Carter. **** Jihadi 1, accompanying Rashid. Shot and killed by Eric Carter. **** Jihadi 2, accompanying Rashid. Shot and killed by Nicole Carter. **** Jihadi 3, accompanying Malik. Crushed by a pipe by Eric Carter. ** Henry Donovan – father of Senator John Donovan, responsible for leaking the identities of Ibrahim Bin-Khalid's killers to Jadalla and framing Nilaa Mizrani *** Luis Diaz – Senator Donovan's uncle, assisting in the cover-up of Henry's actions; confronted by Henry Donovan and escaped Sleeper cells Before his alleged death, Ibrahim Bin-Khalid established fifteen unaffiliated sleeper cells (both homegrown and state-sponsored) with designated activation codes throughout the United States, poised to launch attacks when signaled. All but one of the cells were identified and rounded up by law enforcement. * Siblings Amira and Khasan Dudayev – Chechen immigrants living in New Jersey. Khasan was shot and killed by their partner David Harris, while Amira successfully set off their truck bomb on the George Washington Bridge, killing herself and at least 187 others. ** David Harris – a chemistry teacher and Amira's lover, tasked with making the explosives. Stabbed to death by Amira. Other terrorist cells included, by target: * John F. Kennedy International Airport, New York City ** Farouk ** Masoud ** Nasir ** Rashan A. ** Sharone F. ** David M. ** Akeen N. ** Hussein P. * Metro Center, Washington, D.C. ** Omar N. ** Fayyaad F. ** Amir A. ** Tom R. ** Kalin ** Assan B. ** Hoshi * Los Angeles International Airport, Los Angeles ** George S. ** Abdul ** Sharif ** Yasid ** Feisal N. ** Janin ** Monica N. ** Bashar * LaGuardia, New York City ** San R. ** Sharif ** Peter S. ** Tim J. ** Walid ** Tariq Y. * O'Hare Airport, Chicago ** Yasin R. ** Jamal ** Kenneth ** Mustafa ** Rakin B. ** Fatima L. * South Station, Boston ** Tariq A. ** Djamila S. ** Walid T. ** Angela E. * Grand Central Station, New York City ** Farouk ** Robert W. ** Fahim ** Elizabeth ** Kabila D. ** Bashar * Seven others East July coverup * Donald Simms – the Director of National Intelligence, secretly holding Ara Naseri captive and attempting to cover up the operation. Committed suicide to avoid apprehension ** Daniel Pang – accomplice of Director Simms & provisional co-director of CTU National Headquarters, sent to root out the leak of Simms' operation. He was later knocked unconscious by Keith Mullins ** Tony Almeida and Sidra – mercenaries hired to eliminate Ara's guards and move her to a black site in Jalapa, later stood down under Senator Donovan's suggestion ** Steve – an armed guard at Ara's safe house in Ravenswood. Shot by Tony Almeida. ** Stern woman – Ara's guardian at the safe house. Shot dead by Tony Almeida's group. Gabriel and associates * Gabriel – an ex-Starkwood arms dealer suspected of working with Bin-Khalid; committed suicide to avoid capture. ** Ferro – Gabriel's lieutenant, shot and killed by Eric Carter ** Gabriel's henchman Isaac Carter assassination conspiracy * Aisha – Isaac Carter's girlfriend, conspiring with Julian Royo to have Isaac killed, and threatened Nicole Carter's safety * Jerome – one of Carter's underlings seeking to replace him who assisted Aisha * Julian Royo – leader of a Dominican gang; planned to kill Carter at their deal with Aisha's sanction ** Royo's gunman Miscellaneous * Ben Grimes – a disturbed Army Ranger in possession of the list, threatening to sell it to the highest bidder. Shot and killed by Gabriel's lieutenant Ferro. Category:Day 10 antagonists Category:Lists